


burn in it all day

by fitsofpassion



Series: kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Anxiety, Jealousy, Kinda, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, dumb boys not communicating, oh my god they were roommates, surprisingly no porn despite this being a kinktober prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitsofpassion/pseuds/fitsofpassion
Summary: john comforts alex during a storm.(kinktober 2020 day nine - accidental stimulation)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens (One-Sided), mentioned Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948423
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	burn in it all day

**Author's Note:**

> happens about a week after my day eight prompt fill, so i'd recommend reading that first! nothing actually happens but, ya know, it's in my kinktober 'verse so i'm keeping the rating at mature.
> 
> all of my kinktober works are in the same 'verse; while they can pretty much be read on their own or in mostly any order, for the best reading experience you should read them in the order they're in on the series page :)

John and Alex don’t  _ ignore  _ each other, per se, following John catching Alex and his… whatever Jefferson is. His boyfriend? His fuck buddy? His  _ dom _ ?

But they definitely tiptoe around each other. They didn’t talk about it, really, aside from Alex off-handedly mentioning when he was leaving to  _ hang out _ with Jefferson. 

They’d talked about it, kind of, the day after John walked in on them --

_ “John--” _

_ “It’s fine, Alex. Don’t worry.” _

_ “But--” _

_ “I didn’t see much, if that’s what you’re worried about.” _

_ “It isn’t.” _

_ “Just kinda bummed you didn’t tell me about him, but I get it.” _

\-- but the conversation never really went anywhere beyond them acknowledging the situation. 

It’s about two weeks of a strained, uncomfortable shadow of what their friendship used to be. Then there’s a storm.

It’s bigger than any storm they’ve had this semester; apparently the weather taking a break from torturing Alex meant that when it came back, it came back full-force. There’s thunder and lightning, wind and rain; eventually, hail starts banging on their window. That’s what finally gets Alex out of bed.

“John?”

John’s taken to sleeping -- or, falling asleep, at least -- facing away from Alex’s bed. He can’t look at Alex laying there without  _ thinking _ . He rolls over and sees his best friend in a giant t-shirt and boxers, blanket wrapped around his shoulders and over his head. “Alex?”

“Can I…”

John wants to smack himself for not realizing that Alex would need comfort from him tonight, for not offering earlier. “Of course.” He scoots his back against the wall and lifts his covers, belatedly realizing that he isn’t wearing a shirt. He looks down at his chest. “Do you want me to put on--”

“ _ John _ ,” Alex sighs, almost laughing. “It’s fine. Nothing I haven’t seen or cuddled before.”

Alex lays next to John, keeping his blanket around his shoulders and cuddling under John’s. John’s been telling him for ages that he should invest in a weighted blanket since, during storms and panic attacks, being surrounded by warmth and gentle pressure is the best way to keep him calm.  _ Maybe I can get him one for Christmas _ , John thinks, before remembering that Alex  _ has  _ a boyfriend-like figure, and a rich one at that, to get him thoughtful gifts now. 

He shouldn’t let them, but his thoughts turning towards Jefferson make him even grumpier than he’s been the last two weeks. “So,” he says, fully knowing he shouldn’t, “where’s Jefferson?”

“Out of town for the weekend. Why?”

“Figured he’d rather be the one to… do this. This won’t piss him off?”

Alex immediately stiffens and John regrets even opening his mouth. “Seriously, John?” John opens his mouth to defend himself, or apologize, or both, but Alex flips around quickly and fixes him with a stare he can just barely make out in the dark. “You wouldn’t have said that shit two weeks ago.  _ Seriously _ ?” A pause. “Wait, is that why you’re suddenly a prude? Why, for the first time since we met, you didn’t offer to cuddle me when the storm started, made me come to you?” He sighs then, which at least reassures John that he isn’t  _ too  _ mad. Alexander Hamilton sighs when he’s sad or resigned; when he’s mad, he lets you know. 

“I’m sorry,” John whispers, closing his eyes. 

“Jacky, our friendship doesn’t have to change just because I’m with someone. It never has before.”

_ Because I didn’t realize I was in love with you the last time you dated someone. Because I’ve never  _ watched  _ someone else fuck you. You’ve never picked  _ Thomas Jefferson _ over me before.  _ “No, I know. I’m sorry, I’ve been an asshole.” 

A bright flash of lightning, a loud boom of thunder hit simultaneously, and Alex immediately curls his arms into his chest and burrows into John. “Love you, Jack,” he mumbles.

John tries his hardest to not cry, just wraps his arms around Alex the best he can. Says, “Love you too, Lexi,” as he rubs his back.

\--

John wakes up before Alex, bright sunlight pouring in through their window. As a morning person, John is usually glad for their east-facing window, but today he doesn’t want to wake up. Not just yet.

He’s still got one arm around a sleeping Alex, hugging him close and pressing the smaller man’s back to his chest. He’d be content to just lay here all day, contemplates closing his eyes and going back to sleep. He stretches just a little, trying to make himself more comfortable, and -- 

That’s when he notices that he’s rock hard in his boxers.

_ Fuck _ . 

John forces himself to not panic. Slow, deep breaths. He can wiggle away from Alex as best he can, try to sneak out of the bed and run to the shower. It’s a great plan until he realizes that what little extra space they have on the bed is between Alex and the edge of the bed; John’s back is pressed flat against the wall.

_ Double fuck _ .

He’s trying to figure out how to rearrange and angle Alex without waking him, separate the lower half of their bodies just enough so Alex won’t feel John’s dick pressed into his ass, when he feels Alex start to wake up.

Naturally, Alex couldn’t be someone who just came-to in the mornings like John. He moves and flips and wiggles, sometimes lets out soft, sleepy whines and breathy sighs. It starts with his back this morning, a slight stretch up at first, then he arches, unconsciously pushing his ass back onto John’s dick. He wiggles down into the bed, gently hums, and stills. John bites his lip to keep his groan in.

When he’s sure Alex’s first round of wiggles is over, he whispers, “Lex?”

“Hmm?” Alex sighs out. “Jacky?”

John clinches his eyes closed; Alex never  _ has _ known what that nickname from his lips has always done to John. “Yeah, sorry.” He puts his hands on Alex’s waist and gently pushes him out. “Gotta pee.”

As soon as he’s out of the bed, he  _ sprints  _ to the bathroom where he proceeds to think about his most recent anatomy lab practical, his father’s most recent disappointed text about switching majors, Aaron Burr talking about the benefits of political neutrality.

Finally, he’s able to walk back out into the room problem-free. Alex is sitting up on John’s bed, wrapped in their blankets, bird’s nest hair sticking up every which-way, slowly blinking himself awake. And John is so,  _ so  _ in love. 

“Hi,” he rasps out, and John wants to  _ cry _ . It isn’t  _ fair  _ that he gets to see this, gets to wake up next to Alex but never  _ next to  _ him. 

He smiles, though, not letting his self-pitying thoughts get the better of him like last night. Instead, he tells Alex to get up, tells him they’re going to get breakfast. John’s treat. 

Wishes it was a date.

**Author's Note:**

> poor john. i'll probably stop hurting him soon.
> 
> title from no control by one direction (i'm just sayin, louis tomlinson shouldn't write songs about morning wood if he doesn't want me to use the lyrics for founding fathers fanfiction)
> 
> let me know what ya thought in the comments or on tumblr (fitsofpassion)


End file.
